After the Boys of Summer
by elemental573
Summary: Songfic written with the song 'The Boys of Summer' by the Ataris.


Note: I was listening to this song by the Ataris when I was struck with this inspiration that wouldn't leave until I had written it down somewhere. I think i've read enough of the wonderfully talented fictions out there to finally write something of my own. Of course starting small with this songfic seems best for my woefully undertalented imagination. I hope this meets your approval.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha characters or the song 'The Boys of Summer'.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Nobody on the road  
Nobody on the beach  
I feel it in the air  
The summer's out of reach  
Empty lake, empty streets  
The sun goes down alone  
I'm drivin' by your house  
Though I know you're not at home**_

Summer was ending. You could tell by the drying foliage or the shortening of the day light hours. But best of all by the way the vacancies of the beach front rentals began increasing. Or so to one Sesshomaru it was the best way. He was currently driving towards Golden Point Summit, a popular hang out spot. He and Kagome had found a small well sheltered area off to the side that was their own and where they would always go to get away from the world. It was their spot and their solitude. But this summer it was only ever himself that used it. Ever since those three little boys, Hojo, Kouga, and Inuyasha, had arrived for the summer; they had taken all of her time. From the moment they had set eyes on her she was never free from them. At least one of them was always around. She who belonged to him. Or so he had thought. If only he had not been interrupted and had told her of his love when he had had the chance. Were they now doomed to be friends forever?

_**But I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby  
And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone**_

No! He would find her now and tell her, before it was too late. With summer ending and those three idiots leaving she would be his again. He would make her realize they were only the boys of summer. Only there for three short months of the year, but that he would always be there for her. Because he loved her. And so he found her, alone at last at the Summit, in their spot staring out into the ocean and the setting sun. She was beautiful. She always was. Add to this her fun and loving personality you had the combination that brought the boys to her like a magnet. Just like how he was captivated by her now.

_**I never will forget those nights  
I wonder if it was a dream  
Remember how you made me crazy?  
Remember how I made you scream  
Now I don't understand what happened to our love  
But babe, when I get you back  
I'm gonna show you what I'm made**__**of**_

"Kagome." He half whispered to her as he walked over. Blue eyes that looked like a liquid prism from the setting sun, turned to look at him. And again he was rendered speechless.

"Sesshomaru" she exclaimed, "You're here!" She carefully jumped down off the rock she was sitting on and went to give him a hug.

It felt so good to hold her again. "I've always been here" he replied, "You were just preoccupied." It was hard to keep the irritation out of his voice.

She smiled sheepishly and looked down, "Yeah, it really was one of those summers huh?"

"But now that it's ending you have me all to yourself" she teased. She didn't know what those words meant to him. "You'll probably get really tired of having only me around again," she looked slightly away from him "certainly not as exciting or interesting as those city girls."

_**I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
I see you walkin' real slow and you're smilin' at everyone  
I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone**_

Is that what she thought? That just because the other local men couldn't seem to get enough of those girls that he was the same? Sure he had his share of admirers, but he had never given them any hint of encouragement. As if any of them could hold a candle to Kagome.

"I could never tire of you" he said taking her hands in his. She looked back up into his eyes. "I love you, now and forever." He softly squeezed her hands,"and I'll dammed if I let anyone or anything get between us again."

He said this with so much conviction she couldn't help the radiant smile that burst out as she threw her arms around him. In return he wrapped his arms around her and held her as if he would never let her go.

_**Out on the road today, I saw a BLACK FLAG sticker on a Cadillac  
A little voice inside my head said, "Don't look back. You can never look back."**__  
__**I thought I knew what love was  
What did I know?  
Those days are gone forever  
I should just let them go but-  
I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got that top pulled down and that radio on, baby  
And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone**_

"I thought you had gotten tired of me" she mumbled into his shirt, "what with all those interesting new girls always vying for your attention. I figured I might as well try to enjoy myself this summer too." And then looking back up into his eyes, "I'm glad I was wrong."

He squeezed her again and then kissed her. She felt like home against him and he knew this is how it should be. Pulling back he whispered into her ear "Marry me."

The smile she gave him as she kissed him told him her answer.

And he never would let her go again.

_**I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got that hair slicked back and those Wayfarers on, baby  
I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone**_


End file.
